


Lessons in Healing (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Anders, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, Canon Mentally Ill Character, Character Study, Choking, Circle of Magi, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lyrium Poisoning, Lyrium abuse, M/M, Mania, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Game(s), Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, non-chantry approved use of creation magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author:<br/>Anders is fire and light and rage - also known as a teenage revolution waiting to happen - and learning to be a healer is a difficult path. Karl is the one good thing about the prison that is Kinloch Hold. Irving really just wants to keep the peace. Everyone has an awful lot of lessons to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Healing (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons in Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712288) by [MittenCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenCrab/pseuds/MittenCrab). 



> As soon as I read this story, I fell in love with it. I've broken down each part in it's own recording according to the parts sectioned off in the original story. Part 5 is the one with the smut, if you feel so inclined to skip it.  
> I hope you enjoy the words, and please leave comments and kudos on Mittencrab's story if you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
